For the Life of One
by Ms Thunderchaser IV
Summary: On a quest to gather a thousand souls for Alan, Eric bonds with a pregnant mother, which brings back memories of his unborn child and wife. ONESHOT


**For the Life of One**

******A/N: This story came from the idea I had been pondering about, if there was anyone that Eric spared during his murderous rampage. Even if he was completely obsessed with saving Alan, surely there must have been a time where he was compassionate... or not.**

The cold rain beat down on his back drenching his coat to the skin. His blonde hair became knotted and matted to his forehead as he wiped moisture from his brow.

Quickly gathering the cinematic records that whirred out of his newest victim's body, he hustled up and dragged the empty shell to the nearest alleyway. He wheezed and coughed loudly wobbling a bit, that was not a good sign, if he were to get sick he won't collect enough souls for Alan just in time. Who knows, probably he'll be a goner before he could get to a thousand.

Exhaling a breath of air roughly, he mustered up to find another victim. "Damn it, why did it have to be a thousand souls?" he asked himself giving another loud cough, the cold air was starting to sink into his lungs, he'll surely have pneumonia at this rate, but who cares? This was for Alan and he'll do whatever it takes to get him cured even if it costs him is own health.

Grunting, he struggled to stay steady as water sloshed on his pant legs. He had to find more people fast. He scanned the streets to find anyone, just anyone to take, but there was not a single soul out there. Well why not, it was raining so everyone was inside all dry and cozy.

"Two, maybe three, would be enough for tonight, maybe sneak in their homes?" he rasped as his legs nearly gave way, so he held onto a wall for support.

He moaned as his visions started to blur, he did not sleep straight for three day. Rubbing his sore eyes he could distinctly make out a bright light somewhere. Turning his way to the left behind a store, a light poured out warmly from a window, the building was connected to the store for people to live in.

Trudging along, doing all he can to stay awake, he looked ahead to find someone moving around inside.

"Good, one more soul, I'll have one for tonight and that's it," he told himself, "let's just hope you're alone."

Hurrying himself towards the window, he crouched below it to remain hidden. Peering into the building he saw a woman washing dishes in the sink, fire roared in the hearth and by the fireplace was a comfy looking chair with a rug. Something smelled good, was it dinner?

Eric breathed in the delicious smell, it was roast beef and freshly brewed tea. His stomach grumbled, if he wasn't collecting souls he'd be at home warm and with a meal on the table. His partner would greet him with a smile and let him sit down from a hard day's work. The image of Alan in an apron came to mind.

His stomach growled again, "damn it, keep it down," he whispered, it was hard to reap when one is hungry, after he's done he'll probably grab a meal and leave.

The woman hummed as she placed a single plate on the table, she brushed her long brown hair that had been loosely braided into a ponytail over her shoulder. Something about the way she did that reminded him of something so forgotten.

Just then, something tickled his nose, he suppressed it, he was sure to get caught, he covered his nose but to no avail he sneezed loudly enough to startle the lady inside. His sneeze sent him tumbling back into a puddle of water.

"Is there someone there?" she called out and ran to the door. Eric scrambled to get on his feet but slipped on the wet ground. Fuck this rain!

She opened the door wide to find Eric who embarrassingly was like a wet cat on the doorstep. "I thought you wouldn't come."

Before he got ready to charge at her, her hands swiftly came to his aid and lifted the man from his feet and pushed him inside the house. Just as he was about to protest, his coat was yanked from his body shocking how fast she was. Rather dazed, he could not find the will to shout at her for taking his coat.

"You're all wet! I was given a notice that you wouldn't come, I guess you changed your mind didn't you?"

"Hey I-" Eric began but was pulled towards a chair in the kitchen, his death scythe, where was it? He looked at his hands, he must have dropped it outside. Great, just great.

"Sit, I insist!" she said, sounding like a fussy housewife. Eric felt his head grow heavy like lead, his body became too feeble to get on his feet, maybe this was due to overwork and rain. Unable to make any objections to the lady's actions, he obediently stayed at his chair feeling dazed.

She hurried to the cupboard and brought out a teacup and plates as fast as she could.

"The tea is coming." She said gently.

"No…please…" he weakly said but she didn't hear him as she brushed past him to get spoons.

"And dinner, I'll get that, shouldn't let you wait on that either."

"But…" why was he even at the table again? Eric tried to remember what he was supposed to do, but thinking made his head hurt.

The lady put the roast beef with carrots and mashed potatoes in front of him. Confused, he looked up at the woman with tired eyes. Her olive complexion suited her green eyes, she looked back at him with a worried expression.

"Oh my, I probably should have let you rest first." She murmured and berated herself for not thinking first about it.

Eric looked down at his food then at her, she made it, his stomach then grumbled to remind him he was starving. Taking his fork he stabbed his roast beef and put a morsel of it in his mouth. It was delicious, with each bite he took he recalled a time when he sat down at the table like this, eating roast beef and a woman smiling at him as he enjoyed her cooking.

_You always make the best meals!_

_No I don't._

_It's true, I can't wait to get home to have you make them for me._

His wife, always greeted him with a home cooked meal like this. He glanced up at the woman again to find her eating her own meal and her eyes glittering with cheerfulness.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she smiled at him, a small blush crept on his face as he looked back down on his own platter.

"It was delicious, thank you." He said shyly.

'No problem, they asked you to come over for me. I don't want to disappoint you, just wanted to show you the best of my hospitality. I'm pretty sure they were worrying themselves silly that a pregnant woman like me couldn't handle myself."

"Preg-' Eric nearly dropped his fork in shock, "nant?" he looked over the table to see the lady's bulging stomach, astonished. He suddenly felt shame overcoming him, how could he have not noticed that? He must have been really out of it, the woman was as big as a boat! Surprisingly, she was very energetic for a pregnant lady.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were…please forgive me Miss…"

"It's Charlotte, and that's okay. You're too tired to notice the obvious, happens to people who haven't slept in days." She narrowed her eyes in concern at his drained form, from his disheveled hair and unkempt clothes. "Been overworking lately, huh?"

He sighed, "Yeah, the schedules been tight and been helping a friend out lately."

She walks over to him and places her soft hands on his shoulder, "why don't you take a break on the couch. I'll let you sleep over the night."

"Miss I can't…"

"It's Charlotte," she replied sternly.

"Charlotte, I can't stay here I'd…"

"What, be taking advantage of a pregnant woman? It's raining outside and you're overworked as hell, seriously, I've seen it before, my husband overworked himself so much his body gave in, now my baby is left fatherless!" she roared out in ground shaking anger, her stomach was aimed at him aggressively like a war tank.

Eric shrank from her ire, if there was anything to fear it was pregnant woman on warpath. "Okay, okay, just calm down."

Charlotte held her stomach and groaned, the baby kicks were beginning to hurt her. Eric started to panic, he didn't want a miscarriage. He took her over to the chair and sat her down gently as he could.

She rubbed her stomach and breathed in steady breaths, "sorry about that, I often get into these fits. I guess it comes with being pregnant." She laughed merrily soothing Eric's worries as he put his hand gently on the stomach.

"I promise, I'll stay the night if it will comfort you a little."

"It will comfort me _immensely."_ She added.

"Okay, I promise." He said as she put her gentle hand on her face and brushed a tangled blonde strand away from his glasses and caressed his face. He took her hand into his and melted under her soft touch, the way she touched him seemed so familiar.

"Charlotte?"

"Hm?"

"May I… feel the baby?"

"Sure."

He knelt down in a way he did before when his wife was with child and laid his head against her tummy to hear the baby inside. He stroked her tummy as the warmth of the mother resonated with his body, nuzzling against it.

"A boy or a girl?" he asked.

"You're like my husband," she giggled, "we don't know yet."

The baby gave small kicks within her, Eric smiled, for a reaper who has seen nothing but death, the life that he felt before him made him weak, at the same time so strong. A tear trickled down his cheek, smiling as the baby within her seemed to brush his cheek from the tummy.

He could remember another time like this, many years ago when he and his wife were sitting by the fireplace, he was kneeling down and had his head against her belly with the same excitement as he had now. He still distinctly remembers the feel of the pink satin dress she wore for maternity.

"_I can't believe it, I made this with you, another life!"_

"_You're so eager, you're like a child waiting for the arrival of a new sibling."_

"_I can't help it, it makes me feel like I'm some sort of god."_

_She chuckles at him, "surely you're not thinking yourself as God now are you?"_

"_As in, I can actually make life so easily." he says back, "So is it a boy or a girl?" he asked happily._

"_Men are so impatient, we don't know at the moment!"_

He never got a chance at fatherhood since death came for him so quickly, but to feel like this again was just fine. He wanted a daughter, if it was a boy that would be okay too, he wanted him and Alan to have a child.

He felt Charlotte start to snooze, her peaceful face was so beautiful. Those green eyes and that chocolate brown hair reminded him of Alan, he stroked her cheek and gave her a kiss before lifting her up from the chair and to her bedroom.

Tenderly he placed her on the mattress and rubbed her belly one last time, he never planned for things to be like this. He has been taking lives for too long, maybe, just this once he'll let this one go, for the kid's sake.

"Kid, when you're born I hope you live good life." He whispered as he crept silently downstairs.

He couldn't stay as promised, he had to go or others will start getting suspicious of him. Most of all, Alan was waiting home for him, he'll wonder where he's been.

The rain had stopped thankfully as he took his coat and his scythe from the door, and ran back as fast as he could back home.

* * *

Charlotte opened her eyes to the sunlight that shined through her window. She stretched her arms wide and rubbed her belly.

"Slept alright baby?" she asked it beaming down at her soon to be born child.

"Y'know I never asked that frizzy gentleman his name." the baby gave a small kick in response making her wince, getting up she found a paper at her nightstand.

_Thank you for last night, you make one hell of a wife. When your baby is born I know he or she will be as beautiful as you._

Charlotte blushed, "you forgot to sign your name," she sighed, the baby made another kick.

"I just feel like you're going to be a boy, in fact I think I know what to name you. I'll name you, Eric."


End file.
